Awesome Rap Battles Season 1 Episode 2
by Awesome Rap Battles
Summary: Welcome to the 2nd Awesome Rap Battle!


**Disclaimer: This is a re-master of the old Halloween battle an originally suggested by DuperGhoul.**

 **And yes, while this battle is done all by myself, I know a guy that chisel's rap battles and royals. Even if I'm not at his standards, I at least try to make these lyrics the best I can. I'm still going to do guests, but if their lyrics need a little bit of work, I can DO IT. But for now, Happy Halloween everybody.**

 **(Rap Beats):**

Bloody Mary and Candyman: _Hard Freestyle Rap Beat by FrameBeats_

Polybius: _"Pshycoactive" Trippy Rap Instrumental by Toasted Hamster_

Midnight Man: _Nightwatch by AllRounda Productions (Uploaded by montexteam)_

Charlie No Face: _Dark Psycho Scary Beat Halloween Horror - American Horror Story by Jace D. BeatsTV_

Dog Boy: _Dark Thoughts by Ear2ThaBeat_

* * *

 **(0:22)** **Bloody Mary:**

It's Bloody Mary joined in this bloody competition,

here to horrify this slave who asked a wife with no permission.

Light up the candles, raise the heat, ever heard of the birds and bees?

It's like stealing Candy as I'll be taking your own victory.

I've been traumatizing people since early 20th century history;

Soft as Honey but hard as an Angry mob, making you die from an injury.

You'll go up all in flames, instead of going up to the top

with my name like this baby, me scaring people will never stop.

 **(0:44) CandyMan:**

Really? All I see is a reflection of the better man

so let me paint up a picture called "The success of Dan".

Bi***, you're used for predictions, at least I was hired by the riches

but I'll treat you like a trick before you are even finished.

I rather play with my co** than listen to your "folk tale",

don't be a drama queen, board 'em to cut off this obscure fail.

Quite refreshing to see an ugly Mary, that's we have broken mirrors.

My scares are like a movie, buzzing with the holy terror.

 **(Beat starts at 0:17) Polybius:**

Polybius, level starting off with you better be my slave

'cause I caused a big stress for anyone who plays my game.

Night terrors will be marred, I got my quarter stack,

can't report this hack, I even got the government on my back.

Try to defeat me will leave you with Amnesia.

I'll flash this screen and seize you with Seizures.

8-Bit Anxiety, Old School Conspiracy, controlled the controller.

After playing me, your death-bed will say Game Over.

 **(0:00) Midnight Man:**

Man, your verses are making me quite sleepy

but now, I like to show you this game can be creepy.

A queen who is all "sweet" won't survive this night

and you'll be blowing fears other than the candle light.

At twelve, hell will be knell, don't even yell

because I will impale as well expel and leave your body farewell.

I make entire houses haunted and inside black panic attacks.

Even at the end of it all, I'll always come back.

 **(Beat starts at 0:27) Charlie No Face:**

Speaking of coming back, Charlie is right here.

It's so painful to listen to you, that's why I lost an ear.

My alcoholic flows so sick that you're gonna be all green.

If you're real legends, then that is something I can't see.

I'll grab you and rip your face off until you have no-no-none.

This victory is a walk in the park like its State Route 351.

You'll be shocked too if you see a Grandview of me being alive;

Selling doormats, belts, and wallets and then go out of retirement

 **(0:21) Dog Boy:**

Says the mouth that has been blown by a blow torch.

Take a look into my attic and find yourselves being tortured.

Making cats and dogs, Dads and Moms be in so much peril.

and I'm so wild that the Bet Is suffering from this anti-Gerald.

These species are beastly will soon have feces their diabetes,

infinity making insanity brutality reality when I'm feeding the whole family.

Just like you, I was locked up in my head and went out over drugs instead.

I won't lie for what I said, I knew I should've been dead.

* * *

 **(Backgrounds)**

 **Bloody Mary: Multiple Broken Mirrors**

 **Candy Man: Barn at Night**

 **Polybius: Dark Abandoned Warehouse**

 **Midnight Man: Inside Abandoned House at Night (Showing Little Light)**

 **Charlie No Face: City Street Night Empty (or Park)**

 **Dog Boy: Dark Attic**


End file.
